Luces, cámara, ¡Shane!
by CriXarBetta
Summary: Un acontecimiento muy importante se acerca: el primer aniversario de la Banda de Shane. Trixie quiere conmemorarlo de una manera muy especial, pero luego de un inoportuno percance en duelo contra un conocido equipo rival, esta idea parece desvanecerse. A menos que sus amigos cedan a ser cambiar sus lanzadoras por un libreto. ¿Tendrán los muchachos ocultos talentos dramáticos?
1. Chapter 1

Desde la cesta de babosas de Trixie, una pequen'a babosa tornado bostezo para despertarse por completo de su suen'o. Voleto hacia sus compan'eras, pero estas estaban completamente noqueadas. De un brinco salio de las cesta y dejo la habitacion para buscar a su duen'a. No la hallo en ninguna parte del pasillo del piso de arriba, asi que bajo.

La encontro en frente de la computadora, como siempre. Estaba conectada a la camara con un cable y parecia que descargaba unos videos de esta. Bluster camino hacia la joven y salto a su hombro, alterandola un poco.

- Wow! Hey, hola.- saludo acariciandolo.- Me asustaste.- Bluster se rio, acto seguido, comenzo a saltar feliz pidiendole que jugara con el.- Ahora no puedo. Tengo que terminar de pasar esto...- dijo Trixie, centrando su atencion de nuevo a la pantalla. Al verse ignorado, Bluster salto hacia el teclado para estorbarle.- Bluster!- exclamo ella al casi presionarle como a una tecla mas.

La tornado chillo reclamandole. Trixie lo miro sonriendo de lado y lo tomo.

-Escucha, no es que no quiera jugar contigo, pero esto es enserio importante. En una semana es el primer aniversario de la Banda de Shane.- Bluster aplaudio.- Eli cumplira un an'o aqui y quiero hacer un video especial para subirlo BabosaNet como celebracion. No puedo perder ni un minuto si quiero hacerlo a tiempo.

La babosa tornado asintio y Trixie lo coloco a un lado de la mesa para continuar, pero justo cuando estaba por tomar su camara para grabar...

- Trixie! Rapido, tenemos que irnos.- Eli entro corriendo, seguido de Kord y Pronto. Todos tomaron apurados sus lanzadoras.

- Que? Por que? Que sucede?

-Te lo explicaremos en el camino. Ahora ve por tu Meca.- dejo la camara en la mesa y tomo a Bluster para ponerlo en su respectivo contenedor.

Ya armados y en sus vehiculos, partiron velozmente hacia un destino especifico. Trixie no sabia nada, solo los seguia.

- Me diran ahora que sucede?

-Dos palabras: Pandilla Hoola.- dijo Kord.

- De nuevo?

-Estan atacando la Caverna Futuria. Recibimos otra llamada pidiendo ayuda de los cientificos del Instituto de Tecnologia de BajoTerra.- siguio Eli.

En cuanto llegaron, comprendieron mejor por que los habian llamado. Las puertas del edificio estaban cerradas, pero se podia oir que adentro se libraba un gran duelo. Desmontaron y entrarin con arma en mano hasta la sala de pruebas. Alli, Billy habia atado con una aracniredes a Katherine y Tobias, uno contra la espalda del otro, mientras el y sus socios volvian el lugar de cabeza.

-Busquen bien. No dejen ni un solo rincon sin revisar.- les ordeno.

-Este allanamiento ya termino.- dijo Eli apuntandoles con su lanzadora. Burpy estaba listo para ser lanzado. Su Banda tambien les apuntaba.

-Ya me parecia extran'o que no te aparecieras por aqui, Shane. Pero eso no significa que dejaremos que nos alejes de lo que queremos.- con esto, les disparo una babosa granada. Luego de esquivarla, Eli disparo a su infierno y se desato una duelo entre equipos. Con la confusion, los cientificos lograron liberarse y salir de alli. Una vez que los vio a salvo, Eli se preparo para disparar a Joules y salir de ahi. Pero para Billy, el duelo continuaba

-Veamos que dices de esto...- con los demas distraidos, lo tenia en la mira. En su lanzadora, una babosa amarilla estaba lista para atacar. Pero no todos los miembros de la Banda de Shane estaban distraidos.

- Eli, cuidado!- grito Trixie. El lanzador levanto su cabeza para ver cual era el peligro, pero este ya iba hacia el. Antes de que lo alcanzara, Trixie lo empujo fuera del blanco.

- Eli, Trixie!- Kord los vio caer y eso fue suficiente para enfurecerlo. Cargo una babosa granada y, luego de un " cubranse todos!", la disparo contra sus rivales haciendolos huir de alli. En cuanto el humo de la explision se disipo, Eli trato de sentarse. Vio a Trixie a su lado en el suelo.

- Trix!- se acerco hacia ella, la levanto para apoyarla sobre si e intento despertarla acariciando su brazo.- Trixie?

- Eli! Estan bien?- pregunto Kord corriendo hacia ellos, con Pronto detras.

-Yo si, pero Trixie no.

-Yo la veo muy bien, incluso esta despertando...- dijo Pronto. Eli la miro y vio que en efecto sus ojos se abrian lentamente.

-Trixie...- con una mano en su espalda, la ayudo a sentarse. Ella puso una mano en su frente. Aun estaba algo aturdida.- Como te sientes? Te duele algo?- le pregunto Eli. Trixie lo volvio a ver, pero cuando abrio la boca para responderle, no salio ni un sonido de ella.

-Trixie, que ocurre?- nuevamente quiso contestar, pero nada.

- No puedes hablar?- dijo Eli. Ella trato por tercera vez decir algo, con el mismo resultado. Puso una mano en su garganta,  
aterrada.

-Pero si lo que les paso fue que los golpearon, que rayos tiene que ver eso con la voz?

-A menos que haya sido una Enmudecedora.

- Enmudecedora? Que clase de babosa es esa?

-Es la que vendria a ser el opuesto de las Slirenas. No hace ni un solo ruido al transformarse y deja su blanco sin voz por un periodo indefinido de tiempo.- Trixie se angustio al oir eso.

-Osea que no podras hablar hasta quien sabe cuando.- el comentario de Eli no ayudo en nada.

-Bueno, por lo menos no fue la gran cosa. Vamos a casa.- dijo Kord. Eli ayudo a Trixie a levantarse y camino hacia Lucky, pero Trixie se quedo alli un momento. Sin voz? Como grabaria ahora el video especial?

-Trixie, vas a quedarte ahi?- llamo el troll. Ella reacciono y monto su Meca para regresar a casa.  
============================================================================================================================ Hola de nuevo! Esta es una de las historias que les habia dicho que escribia. Voy a comenzarlas a subir, pero no todas de un solo por que algunas tienen todavia un par de cosas que cambiar.

Y justamente es respecto a uno de eso fics que les tengo que dar una noticia: Recuerdan el OC del que les hable en Quien es Eli? Bueno, el fic ya va escrito casi por la mitad. Aun no tengo una fecha definida, pero si todo sale bien, planeo subirlo como a eso de noviembre.

P.D: LOS NUEVOS CAPITULOS ESTAN INCREIBLES! 


	2. Chapter 2

-Amigo, tranquilo. Solo es su voz. Ella estara bien.- Eli no le habia quitado la mirada de encima a Trixie desde que habian llegado al refugio, y sus compan'eros se habian hecho consientes de esto.

-Si. Volvera en unos dias. O tal vez semanas, o meses...- (Pronto y sus comentarios de aliento.)

-No ayudas...- le susurro el ingeniero.- El punto es que no debes preocuparte. No le hizo ningun dan'o grave.

-No lo se, Kord.- El joven lanzador tenia justas razones para preocuparse acerca del bienestar de su amiga, ya que ella no habia levantado la mirada desde que llegaron y su rostro expresaba clara tristeza.- Ya vuelvo...- se puso de pie.

-Pero si ya le dijimos que estara bien.- dijo Pronto a Kord.

-No, creo que solo buscaba una escusa para ir con ella.- el troll lo miro mientras caminaba hacia Trixie. Estaba sentada en el sofa, con Bluster en su hombro y su camara en mano. Eli se acerco.

-Hola... puedo sentarme?- le pregunto suavemente. Ella asintio.- Gracias.- Trixie volvio aver su camara.- Que te ocurre?-Eli queria saber por que estaba asi, pero ella solo levanto sus hombros desiteresadamente.- No me digas que nada por que no voy a creerte. No has dicho... eh, hecho nada en este rato.- Trixie seguia sin mirarlo, pero Eli sabia que ella entendia de lo que hablaba.- Te conozco y se que algo anda mal. Dime que es.

Trixie suspiro. Era obvio que por su cuenta no podria hacer el video, asi que nada perdia con mostrarselo ahora. Devolvio la memoria de su camara y la puso en reproduccion. Eli vio en la pequen'a pantalla un par de escenas en las que ella intentaba narrar algunas de sus aventuras, pero se equivocaba o decia alguna palabra mal, asi que no eran escenas definitivas.

- Para que era este video?- Trixie trato de pensar como decirselo. Levanto su dedo indice.- Uno? Un que?- ella nego con la cabeza y volvio a levantarlo.- Mmmm... primero?- ella asintio.- Muy bien, primero.- Luego, Trixie lo sen'alo a el.- Yo soy el primero?- nuevamente ella nego. Sen'alo el suelo.- Aqui?- Luego, ella los sen'alo a todos.- La Banda? Espera, creo que lo tengo, emmmh... primero, yo, aqui, ellos... Oh! El primer aniversario de la Banda.- Trixie le sonrio.- Pero por que estas triste? Es una idea fantastica. Deberias terminarlo.- Trixie nego de nuevo, cubriendo su garganata con una mano.- Oh.

Ella apago la camara y fue hacia la computadora para borrar lo que habia avanzado con el video. Eli se quedo en el sofa, con Bluster.

-No tenia idea de que ella planeaba algo. Ni siquiera recordaba que ya paso un an'o. Me gustaria ayudarla.- Bluster gimio triste. Entonces una idea vino a su mente.

Salto al hombro de Eli, donde estaba Burpy, y le chillo a este. Luego de escucharlo, Burpy le sonrio.

- Que estan tramando, chicos?- Burpy lo miro y luego miro la computadora.- Pero ella ya no puede hacer el video.- Burpy lo sen'alo a el. Eli comprendio y corrio hacia Trixie.

Estaba a un solo click de borrar todo lo que tenia hecho. Pero antes de presionar el boton, una mano tomo la suya.

-Trix, espera.- ella se volteo.- No lo borres. Puedes terminarlo.- Trixie lo miro confudida.- Te ayudaremos. Los chicos y yo hablaremos por ti. Narraremos lo debias decir.- con una sonrisa recien formada en su rostro, Trixie se puso de pie y corrio hacia el, abrazandolo con fuerza. Rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos.

Eli sonrio detras de ella. La acerco mas con sus brazos en su cintura y puso su cabeza en su hombro. Un nuevo sentimiento aparecio dentro de el justo en ese momento. La poca distancia con ella le generaba felicidad. Sintio como Trixie movio la cabeza hacia un lado para darle un beso en la mejilla. Burpy y Bluster se rieron de su cara de enamorado-sorprendido.

-Eli, ya hablaste con... oohh...- Kord entro con Pronto para preguntarle que le habia dicho a Trixie, pero se freno cuando los vio en los brazos del otro, en lo que el clasifico como "un momento carin'oso".- Lo siento, no queria interrumpirlos.- el topoide se quedo alli con la boca abierta.

-Eh, no. No pasa nada.- Trixie se aparto, pero Eli mantenia una de sus manos en su cintura para tenerla cerca.- Que decias?

-Solo queriamos saber que paso.- Kord lo vio y no pudo evitar sonreir.

-Ehm, Pronto quiere saber a que se debe tanto carin'o...- Eli volteo hacia Trixie. Cuando ella lo miro, el le dirigio una sonrisa.

-Chicos, que tan buenos actores son...?  
============================================================================================================================ Se acabaron los examenes! Por ahora...  
Ya casi termino un one shot, de EliXie, obviamente. Y ya estan en "proceso de creacion" tres babosas nuevas, que las pondre mas adelante en otras historias. Saludos a todos y muchas gracias por sus comentarios... 


	3. Chapter 3

- Disculpa?- a Kord no se le hizo muy alentadora esa pregunta.

-Ah, pues Pronto es un excepcional actor. Eso es seguro.

-Genial, por que haremos un video.

- Y eso que tiene de nuevo? Aparecemos en los videos de BabosaNet de Trixie todo el tiempo.

-Pero ahora sera nuestro turno de presentar todo.

- Eh?- Trixie que la idea no les hacia ninguna gracia, y quiso decirle a Eli que era mejor desistir.

-Vamos. Se que podemos hacerlo.- Los dos se volvieron a ver entre si, preguntandose que contesar. Eli parecia emocionado. Sintio la mano de Trixie en su hombro. La miro y ella nego con la cabeza.- Que?- le susurro. Trixie sen'alo con la cabeza a sus compan'eros.- Ellos lo aceptaran. Cuando vean lo divertido que es, diran que si.

-Eh, Eli, podemos hablar los tres un minuto?- Eli asintio y solto a Trixie.- Amigo, una cosa es hacer una aparicion momentaea, y otra cosa es presentar un video.

-Por favor. Este es un video especial en el que ella trabajaba desde hace un tiempo.

-Pero puede continuarlo ella misma cuando su voz regrese.

-Tu lo dijiste, no sabemos cuando regresara.- Pronto bajo la vista.- Chicos, de verdad. No les pedire que hagan nada como esto nunca mas.

-Trixie es mi amiga tambien y quiero ayudarla, pero esto es algo humillante.

-Ella haria lo mismo por cualquiera de ustedes y lo saben. Por favor...- rogo Eli.

-Esta bien.- dijo el topoide.- Pronto no le negara a al publico admirarle.- El Shane sonrio y volteo hacia Kord. Este grun'o.

-Ya que...

- Genial!- Trixie se quedo de pie esperando su decision. Los tres caminaron hacia ella. Kord se dirigio a ella.

-Bueno, cuando empezamos?- confundida, vio a Eli.

-Ellos lo haran.- sonriendo, fue a por su camara. Eli estaba feliz de verla alegre otra vez.- Gracias, chicos. Ella en serio queria hacer esto

-Si, y tu solo quieres verla feliz...- Pronto queria molestar un rato.

-Si, bueno. Es mi amiga. No me gusta verla mal.

-Seh...  
============================================================================================================================ Hola Mundo! A grabar se ha dicho. 


	4. Chapter 4

-...Y asi es como Pronto salio de Colina Topo, en busca de una gloriosa vida de aventuras.

-Pronto, se supone que contarias como te uniste a la Banda, no que harias un resumen de tu vida.

-Oh, si. Eso paso justo despues. Ejem...- aclaro su voz y miro a la camara con toda una cara de tragedia.- Cansado y fatigado  
por el arduo viaje, halle a lo lejos una contruccion de interesante forma. Al acercarme me di cuenta de que estaba inhabitada.  
Crei que aquello era una sen'al que me indicaba que...

-¡Oh, por favor! Haganlo callar.- Kord ya estaba cansado de oir tantos versos. Trixie se reia detras de la camara.

-¿No hay manera de que cuentes tu relato algo mas, eh, resumido?- pidio Eli.

-¿Que? ¿Acaso le pides a un experimentado actor como Pronto que se haga ignorante de sus cualidades poeticas?¨

-Pronto, solo es un video.

-Si, pero todas y cada una de mis apariciones al publicoo deben ser magnificas.- insistio el rastreador.- Y esta no es una  
excepcion. Y ya que me han interrumpido, tendre que empezar de nuevo para no perder el hilo del relato.

-Esto va a tardar...- el troll se fue mientras del topoide comenzaba el relato otra vez.

"Siguiente toma"

Eli estaba ahora frente a la camara.

-Emh, bueno, Trixie no puede relatar nada por ahora, asi que yo contare como fue que la conoci y se unio a la Banda: Como ya  
lo has escuchado unas cuatro veces, Pronto me llevo al torneo de babosas. Luego de anotar mi nombre para participar, algunos  
se rieron de mi y no creyeron que realmente era un Shane, excepto una camarografa que estaba ahi.- dijo sonriendole.- Podria  
decir que fui yo quien la vio primero, pero fue al reves. Yo, eh, interrumpi su toma colocandome en su cuadro. Cuando me  
llamo para pedirme que me corriera, me di cuenta de que ya nos habiamos visto antes... (No los aburrire con la historia, creo  
que ya todos saben lo que paso)  
... fue entonces cuando supe que no estaria solo, si no que la tendria a ella apoyandome, que es lo que ha hecho siempre.- Eli  
termino con un buen rubor en su rostro.

Trixie corto la toma y lo miro sonriendo. Eli se acerco a ella.

-¿Y? ¿Como quedo?- le pregunto mirandola con dulzura. Ella le devolvio la mirada y asintio.- Espero que les vaya a gustar. Ire  
por Kord.

"Siguiente toma"

-¿Esta encendida?- pregunto Kord sen'alando la camara.

-Si, habla...- se oyo decir a Eli desde atras.

-¿Pero no se supone que se enciende una luz cuando esta grabando?

-Si esta grabando...

-Pero yo no veo nada.

-¡Solo habla de una vez!- dijo Pronto ya histerico.

-Eh, hola. Soy Kord Zane. Si, yo me uni a la Banda luego del torneo en el que conoci a Eli. Aun lo recuerdo desde el  
comienzo...

"Escena retrospectiva" (Asi es como se me ocurrio que pudo haber pasado)

Un an'o atras, Kord se encontraba en el area de practicas del torneo. Estaba a punto de romper su record de disparos, cuando  
un entrometido topoide lo hizo fallar su tiro.

-Eh, disculpe, ¡Sen'or Troll!- los gritos lo hicieron lanzar su babosa explisiva hacia arriba. Furioso, se volteo hacia su  
distractor.

-¡Oye!

-Jeje, lo siento.

-Mas te vale que tengas una buena razon para haberme hecho fallar, o te usare de blanco para mis babosas granada.

-Oh, si que la hay. Estoy buscando un buen lanzador para que me ayude a preparar a un nuevo concursante en la competencia.

-Olvidalo. No tengo tiempo para entrenar novatos...- le dijo dandole la epsalda para continuar preparandose.

-Oh, pero este no es cualquier participante. Se trata nada mas y nada menos que de un Shane...- esas palabras fueron  
suficientes para detener al enorme lanzador.

"Presente"

-... y asi aprendi que cuando hablas con un topoide debes pedirle que se espesifico...- concluyo con una amenazadora mirada  
a Pronto.

¡ABRAZO ELIXIE! Ese capitulo fue genial.  
Y ya esta la fecha para subir el primer capitulo del fic de mi OC: Domingo 27 de Octubre. Un poquito antes de lo previsto,  
pero ya tengo bastante material para empezar. :)


	5. Chapter 5

-No, a la derecha.- indico Eli a Kord.

Para la siguiente toma, la Banda mostraria los talentos de sus integrantes. Comenzarian esta vez con Kord y las nuevas capacidades que habia incorporado a sus Mecas. Usarian a Lucky como ejemplo.

-Ahi, muy bien. Estamos listos, Trix.- aviso Eli. Encendio su Meca en cuanto ella le indico que estaba grabando.- Ahora, Kord,  
que es lo que has hecho con las Mecabestias?

-Bueno, ademas de la funcion de avanzar sobre al agua, estas bellezas pueden volar y transformarse en un vehiculo completamente distinto.

-Y Pronto les hara una demostracion...- intervino el topoide montado en su Meca. Presiono el dichoso boton verde y la Meca-Burro cambio de forma, no sin antes retorcer y voltear a su duen'o.

-Ese es uno de los nuevos modos.- dijo Kord con orgullo.- Tambien esta el modo de la Meca de Eli.- sen'alo al lobo mecanico.  
Eli se subio y avanzo a una distancia en la que aun pudieran verlo para convertirlo. Dio unas cuantas vueltas e hizo algunos trucos para impresionar a la camara. (y a la camarografa...) Luego regreso.

- Y piensas hacerles mas modificaciones?

-Tal vez les integre un par de cosas en el futuro...

- Y que tal si hacemos una demostracion de vuelo?

-No, este terreno no es bueno para eso. Dejemoslo solo en el cambio de forma.- Kord se dirigio a Trixie.- Es suficiente material?- ella asintio.

-Bien. Ahora, podemos hacer una pausa para el almuerzo...?- pregunto Pronto.

- Es enserio?

-No es tan mala idea. Yo tambien muero de hambre.- dijo Eli.

-Ah, lo bueno es que ya me adelante.- Pronto camino hacia la cocina.- Junto antes de comenzar con todos esto, deje un delicioso estofado preparandose...- los tres se volvieron a ver. Lo que para Pronto era "delicioso", para ellos usualmente era, bueno,  
una indigestion segura.

-Pst, crees que puedas traer una pizzas antes de que termine de cocinar?- le susurro Kord a Eli.

-Creo que si. Vamos, Burpy.- regreso a su Meca en cuanto Pronto entro, y arranco para volver lo antes posible. Trixie, por otro lado, reviso la grabacion para verificar que todo estuviera bien. Pero Kord la vio prestandole escencial atencion a las tomas de Eli.

-No importa cuantas veces las veas, siempre pasara lo mismo...- le comento rapidamente antes de entrar. Ella lo escucho, pero le resto importancia.

Unos minutos mas tarde, Eli regreso. La encontro aun sentada afuera, con la camara apagada y riendose mientras veia hacia el refugio.

-Hey, ya traje las... donde esta Kord?- Ella le indico que hiciera silencio. Tomo su brazo y lo llevo a la cocina. Dentro,  
Kord y Pronto estaban discutiendo.

- Pero las ollas no caminan solas! Como pudo desaparecer mi estofado?

-Bueno, pues tal vez fueron las babosas.- sugirio Kord. Estas lo volvieron a ver con cara de " nosotras?".

-No seas tonto, Kord. Esas debiluchas criaturas no podrian levantar ni una cuchara... Hey!- Torrente le lenazo algo de agua a la cara.

-Oigan, ya basta.- inervino Eli.

-Es que ellas, Oye! Para que las pizzas?- le pregunto al ver las cajas que cargaba.

- Cuales? Oh, estas. Si, eran para, eh, acompan'ar tu estofado.- justifico rapidamente.

-Bueno, pues ya no hay nada que acompan'ar.- dijo saliendo algo molesto de ahi. Eli se acerco a Kord.

- Que paso con el estofado?

-Debiste verlo. Esa cosa parecia Agua Oscura. Pronto le echo salsa picante como si no hubiera man'ana. Pero es un exelente combustible alternativo para las Mecas...- Eli miro a Trixie y los dos comenzaron a reirse.

Cuando al topoide se le bajo un poco el enojo, se sentaron a comer. Kord engullo toda una caja de pizza el solo, y Pronto le hacia la competencia. Eli terminaba su primera rebanada cuando vio que Trixie ni siquiera se habia servido siquiera. Tenia su plato en frente. Miraba hacia abajo y tenia su mano en su cuello.

-Trix, que ocurre?- le pregunto al acercarse. Ella lo miro y luego vio una de las cajas.- Oye, tranquila. Son tus cuerdas vocales, no tu garganta en general como si tuvieras un resfriado. No te hara dan'o comer pizza.- Trixie le sonrio y devolvio la mirada al suelo, algo sonrojada.

Entonces Eli tuvo una idea. Sirvio un par de piezas en su plato y se sento a su lado. Tomo una y la acerco a ella.

-Abre...- le dijo con una sonrisa. Trixie lo miro sorprendida.- De un modo u otro, tienes que comer algo. Y me asegurare de que lo hagas.- ella nego con la cabeza, riendose.- Trixie...- la chica se cruzo de brazos. No queria parecer una bebe siendo alimentada por alguien mas.- A ver si entendi: como directora, los demas deben seguir tus ordenes, pero tu no puedes seguir las de otros?- le dijo, retandola. Ella levanto sus hombros.- Vamos, Trix, solo abre.- Sin mas remedio, ella rodo los ojos y abrio la boca. Eli acerco la rebanada y ella mordio un poco.- Eso esta mejor...- dijo el sonriendo. Trixie le devoldio la sonrisa, mientras tomaba una pieza de pizza por su cuenta.  
============================================================================================================================ Tengo hambre... y ya me antoje de pizza.  
Hoy andaba medio floja y con muuuucha pereza, asi que agarre la compu y aqui tienen el quinto capitulo.  
Jaja, hey KarencitaFrost300, cuando actualizas la entrevista? Te juro que me moria de la risa leyendo la tercera parte. Ya tenemos a Eli y Trixie cansados de tanta pregunta de su "relacion", jajaja, pero no me aburro de verlos sufrir. Ya lo confesaran, algun dia...


	6. Chapter 6

Siguiente en mostrar sus talentos: Pronto. Lo pondrian a prueba ocultando a una babosa, y el tendria que rastrearla hasta su escondite.

-Tu dices cuando, Trix.- le dijo a la chica. Ella aviso que podian comenzar.- El talento de Pronto es rastrear, no es asi?

-Ah, por supuesto. Pronto posee impresionante habilidades de orientacion y navegacion que no se ven en cualquier topoide.-  
aclaro presumiendo.

- Eso quiere decir que puedes hallar cualquier lugar, no importa que tan escondido este?

-Asi es.

-Y... puedes localizar cualquier cosa, sin importar lo que esta sea?- pregunto Kord, intrercambiando una malisiosa sonrisa con Eli.

-Desde luego.

-Haremos una demostracion para ver si eso es cierto.- explico Eli.- Hay una babosa en el refugio, escondida en el lugar mas ingenioso que se nos pudo ocurrir.

-Pronto debera encontrala en un limite de tiempo.- Kord ensen'o un cronometro.

-Ppff, sera sencilo.

-Muy bien, empecemos!- le entrego al rastreador una pequen'a manta, impregnada con el olor de su objetivo. Ignorante de cual se trataba, respiro profundo. Pero el fuerte, y no muy agradable, aroma lo hizo saber de inmediato cual era la babosa que buscaria.

- De verdad? No podria ser otra?- pregunto el protagonista asqueado.

-Bueno, es la que mas te gusta usar.- dijo Eli.

-Ademas, es la unica que se ofrecio voluntariamente.- termino diciendo Kord. Pronto miro a la directora, esperando que ella hiciera algo al respecto. Trixie solo desvio su atencion a la camara. Sin nada mas que hacer, comenzo a buscar su blanco:  
una babosa flatulorinca.

-Ahg, esto es peor que cuando estuvimos en la Caverna del Tiempo...- se comenzo a quejar en cuanto entro. Tuvo que olfatear cada rincon en busca de la babosa. Pero lo que no sabia era que sus amigos habian rociado ciertas partes con el mismo olor para confundirlo, asi que se sonfundio en mas de una ocacion.

-Creo que se tardara un buen rato en eso...- Kord se dispuso a practicar lanzamientos alli afuera durante un rato, pues ninguno de ellos pensaba siquiera en entrar al refugio con el aroma con el que lo habian llenado.

Trixie incluso apago su camara para no desperdiciar tanta bateria. No crei que a su publio de BabosNet le gustara ver solo tomas desde afuera con las quejas de Pronto oirse desde adentro.

-Tu tambien eres parte de la Banda, Trix.- le dijo Eli.- Tambien debes mostrar tus talentos a la camara. Lo sabes, cierto?-  
Trixie no habia considerado eso y no tenia idea de que hacer. Es decir, Kord repara cosas, Pronto rastrea lugares e Eli,  
bueno, su habilidad con las babosas no necesitaba detalles. Pero, que se supone que haria una chica con tan solo una camara?  
============================================================================================================================ Hora de actualizar los demas fics, a ver si termino este y "Encubrimiento Chamuscado" rapido para subir los demas. 


	7. Chapter 7

- De verdad ya esta grabando?

-Kord, ya pasamos por esto. Solo habla...

-Bien, bien.- dijo Kord.- Ehm, parece que fuimos un poco lejos con la prueba de talentos de Pronto. Ya paso una hora y ni siquiera se ha acercado al lugar donde escondimos la babosa, asi que seguiremos con el proximo talento, que es...- miro a sus amigos esperando el nombre.

- Lista, Trixie?- la peliroja nego con la cabeza. Tomo la lanzadora naranja y la entrego a su duen'o.- Yo?- ella asintio.

-Emh, creo que el siguiente es Eli.- el troll le hizo espacio al muchacho.

-Eh, hola. Soy Eli Shane y mi talento es lanzar babosas, ya sean solas...- dijo lanzando a Dirigible hacia unos blancos.- o combinadas.- cargo a su infierno y su electroshock en el doble can'on, pero por el reducido espacio, solo lo dejo hasta ahi.

- Y que tal un pequen'o duelo?- propuso Kord sacando su lanzadora.

-Si insistes...- Eli se inclino de manera burlona y regreso su arma a su estado normal, con Hielo listo para ser lanzado.

-A tu sen'al, Trixie.- dijo Kord. Trixie se alejo un poco para poder enfocarlos a ambos y levando su mano para dar inicio a la pequen'a competencia.

- Duelo!- grito Eli. Antes de llegar al troll, Hielo fue detenido por la famosa babosa Carnero de su oponente, seguida de una torpedo. Pero Tejedora se encargo de frenar su ataque y atar a Kord a uno de los postes. Trixie sonrio.

-Eh, creo que eso lo demuestra todo...- dijo el apenado ingeniero. Eli rio, mientras lanzaba a Sierra para desatarlo.

- Revancha?- le ofrecio amablemente.

-No gracias. Ya me humillaste bastante frente a la camara.- respondio Kord sacudiendose los resto de telaran'a de su chaleco.

-Bien. Con eso terminamos con mi demostracion.- Trixie corto la toma.

- Que tal vamos?- pregunto el troll. Trixie le ensen'o la escena.

-Yo diria que vamos bien...- a Eli le gusto el resultado.

-Genial. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo telaran'as en lugares en los que jamas deberia haber.- Kord se retiro, dejando a un par de jovenes preguntandose como rayos llego la telaran'a a esos "lugares".

-Oye, Trix. Ya tenemos los talentos de todos. Ahora faltas tu.- Ella puso cara de disgusto.- Por favor, lo haras muy bien.-  
tomo la camara de sus manos y comenzo a filmarla para probar su punto.- Lo ves? Incluso a traves de la lente te ves linda.

Trixie se le quedo viendo algo confusa. Acaso la habia llamado "linda"? Eli penso lo que habia dicho, ya que no solo habia admitido la impresion que tenia de ella, si no que ademas habia quedado grabado.

-Yo, eh. Creo que haras un gran trabajo...- apago la camara y se la entrego. Trixie la tomo y ambos se sonrojaron un poco cuando sus manos se tocaron.- Y que tal vas con tu voz? Crees que podras hablar pronto?- Trixie no lo sabia en realidad.  
Habia tenido que pensar en tantas cosas mientras trabajaba en el video con los chicos, que tan solo recordaba que no podia hablar cuando intentaba indicarles algo.

-Bueno, mientras vuelve, sabes que te ayudare con lo que necesites.- le dijo Eli tomando su mano al verla un tanto pensativa.  
Feliz, Trixie puso una mano en su mejilla y la acaricio mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el. Eli cerro los ojos y sonrio cuando sintio su frente contra la suya. Se acerco un poco mas, con la mirada fija en sus labios, cuando...

- LISTO! Finalmente, el gran Pronto termino su desafio...- presumio el topoide interponiendose entre ambos.

-Bueno, eh. Felicidades...- contesto Eli con una mano detras de su nuca. Trixie le sonrio timidamente mientras traia la camara.  
============================================================================================================================ Es enserio, Pronto? AHORA!? 


	8. Chapter 8

No podia retrasarlo mas. Los chicos habian terminado de mostrar sus habilidades y ella era la unica que faltaba para terminar el video. Pero aun no sabia con precision que haria. Y el incidente con Eli la habia desconcentrado mas.

Con la camara en sus manos, intento concentrarse, cuando unos chillidos llamaron su atencion. Burpy y Bluster jugaban en un rincon. Parecia ser una especie de juego de luchas. Burpy lanzo un par de pequen'os disparos de fuego, pero su rival logro evadirlos y derribarlo a el con un "potente" soplido. (digo "potente" por que ninguno de los dos esta transformado)  
Fue entonces cuando Trixie tuvo una maravillosa idea.

Dentro del refugio, Eli y Kord recogian las "trampas olorosas" que habia dejado para confundir a Pronto, y rociaban un poco de aromatizante donde estas estaban.

-Esto literalmente apesta...- comento Eli, sosteniendo un pan'uelo en su cara para evitar oler.

-Si, pero no te quejes. Fue tu idea agregarle algo de "dificultad" al desafio.- Trixie entro para avisarles que ya sabia lo que iba a hacer, pero apenas puso un pie adentro de la sala, sintio unas increibles ganas de vomitar.

- Trixie?- Eli la vio.- Que haces? Aun no terminamos de, agh, limpiar aqui.- Ella no se movio. El olor la habia mareado un poco, asi que Eli la llevo afuera.

Al salir, los dos tomaron una gran bocanada de aire fresco.

-Nunca volvere a hacer pruebas con babosa flatulorincas...- dijo el. Vio la camara de Trixie y recordo que aun faltaba una parte para terminar.- Y, decidiste ya lo que vas a hacer?- Trixie recordo lo que iba a decirle y asintio.- Genial.  
Necesitas ayuda?- ella asintio

Un rato mas tarde...

-Solo presionas el boton verde para empezar, y el rojo para pausar.

- Y este azul para que es?

-Ese no vayas a tocarlo.

-Bien.- Y auqe Trixie era la que saldria esta vez e Eli la ayudaria, Kord seria el camarografo. Y Pronto ayudaria con la escena.

- Estan listos?- les pregunto Eli a Trixie y Pronto.

-Todo preparado.- respondio el topoide por los dos.

-Muy bien, Kord. Accion!

- Y ese boton donde queda?

-No, significa que comiences a grabar.

-Oh...- Kord encendio la camara.

-De acuerdo, Trixie. Es tu turno...- la habilidad suya era muy simple. Kord era el ingeniero, Pronto el rastreador, Eli el lanzador, y ella? Ella era le especialista de babosas. Conocia los nombre y talentos de todas y cada una de ellas a la perfeccion.

La prueba consistia en lo siguiente: todas las babosas del arsenal estaban colocadas en fila a lo largo de una mesa. Eli planteria diferentes situaciones y segun cada una, Trixie deberia elegir la babosa adecuada para el trabajo.

-Un derrumbre de rocas sobre ti...- dijo Eli. Trixi sen'alo la aracniredes.

-Cruzar un barranco sin puente...- babosa congeleda.

-Destruir una superficie de Esmoltem...- babosa fraguadora.

-Elegir las babosas correctas para un disparo de fusion...- babosa enigma.

-La mejor babosa contra un oponente valiente...- babosa terror.

-La mas habil en un combate maritimo...- babosa torrente.

-Derriba estalagmitas...- babosa torpedo.

Continuaron asi hasta acabar las preguntas. Todas estas fueron acertadas por Trixie.

-Esa fue la ultima...- dijo Eli, guardando las targetas con las preguntas.- Felicidades, Trix.- ella sonrio.

- Terminamos?- pregunto Kord. Eli asintio y el apago la camara.

-Ahora, que es lo que falta?- Trixie sen'alo la computadora. Editar era lo ultimo.

- Y cuando estara?- Pronto tambien queria saber como resultaria todo.

-No seas ansioso. Son muchas tomas.

-Oh...- el topoide se llevo a las babosas y Kord recogio lo que quedaba.

-Solo espero que haya sido suficicente.- le dijo Eli a la camarografa. Ella tomo una pequen'a hoja de una libreta y escribio algo en ella. Luego se la antrego a Eli, algo nerviosa.

-"Si lo es. Gracias"- decia. En cuanto el termino de leerla, Trixie levanto su menton y le dio un suave beso en los labios,  
tomandolo por sorpresa. Eli no dijo nada. Trixie se fue a transferir los videos a la computadora, mientras que el se quedo alli, con el papel aun en la mano.

Habia mucho trabajo que hacer y poco tiempo para concluirlo. El aniversario seria al dia siguiente y recien habian terminado de grabar. Trixie tendria que concentrarse bastante si queria terminar la edicion a tiempo. La pregunta era, que diria el publico de BabosaNet?  
============================================================================================================================ Acabo de descubrir que escribo bastante rapido. Un capitulo mas y termina este fic. 


	9. Chapter 9

Listo! Finalmente el video estaba terminado. Con la ayuda de sus compan'eros de equipo, habia grabado todas las tomas necesarias para que el "regalo" del Primer Aniversario de la Banda mostrara quienes eran ellos en realidad.

Orgullosa, Trixie agrego los creditos finales y lo coloco en linea. Lo unico que quedaba era esperar las respuestas de su publico.

Por otro lado, los chicos habian terminado de recojer toda la "utileria", y el refugio habia quedado como si jamas se hubiera convertido en un estudio de grabacion. Todo fue puesto de nuevo en su lugar y cada lugar fue limpiado. Eli, Kord y Pronto se sentaron en el sofa.

-Nunca mas volvere a quejarme de Max Jackson. Actuar es agotador.

-Dimelo a mi.

-A Pronto no le molestan las camaras...- Trixie llego entonces con ellos.

- Terminaste ya?- con una sonrisa, lo afirmo.

- Y que tal quedo?- se acerco a ellos con su camara y se sento junto a Eli(xd) para ensen'arles el video. Todos se rieron al escucharse a si mismos relatando su ingreso a la Banda y viendo a los demas mostrar sus habilidades, en especial la de Pronto.

-Bueno, yo digo que esto hay que celebrarlo.- propuso Kord.

- Esa es una buena idea!

-En ese caso, tengo una receta que esperaba bastante tiempo para preparar. Es un platillo especial que...

- Quien quiere pizza?!- interrumpio el troll. Pronto se molesto un poco al ver que los tres levantaron la mano.

-Ah, claro. Pizza, siempre pizza. (Jeje, me gusta mucho la pizza. Es la segunda vez que la pongo en este fic.)

-No te enojes, Pronto.

- Que no me enoje? Ahg. A veces pienso que no les gusta la comida de Prono. Pero claro, como no son ustedes los que pasan horas en la cocina, lidiando con los ingredientes y el tiempo de coccion...- el rastreador se fue quejando hasta salir de la sala. Eli nego con la cabeza.

-Bueno, yo en lugar de Pronto tambien estaria molesto.

-Creo que yo tambien...- Eli se quedo completamente quieto, un poco asustado. Kord habia ido por la comida y Pronto no estaba con ellos. Entonces, quien habia dicho eso era...

- Trixie! Ya puedes hablar!

- Puedo?- pregunto ella. Se quedo sorprendida al escucharse responder.- Si, si puedo.

-El efecto de la enmudecedora ya debe haber pasado.

- Esto es increible!- se lanzo a los brazos de Eli, quien la recibio con un abrazo de apoyo.- Wow, no sabia cuanto mas podia estar asi.

-Igual que yo. Extran'aba oirte.- Trixie lo miro con dulzura.

-Gracias por ayudarme con el video, Eli.

-No fui el unico que colaboro.

-Pero si fuiste el primero en apoyarme. Y eso es importante para mi.- acercandose un poco mas a Eli, Trixie se dispuso a darle nuevamente un beso, pero como la ultima vez.

-Creo que el olor de esa flatulorinca me afecto el cerebro. Por un momento crei haber escuchado la voz de Trixie.

-Jaja, no, Pronto. No fue idea tuya.

- Entonces ya puede hablar?

-Sip.- contesto ella.

- Eso es maravilloso!

-Ahora solo falta comunicarselo a Kord.- dijo Eli.

- Y que quieres hacer mienras llega?

-Podriamos ir a ver que tal les parece el video a tu publico.

-Me parece una gran idea. Solo espero que sean buenas las criticas.

- Es un chiste? Eres una directora maravillosa. Te aseguro que sera el mas visto de la red.  
============================================================================================================================ Termine, gente! Se me hizo eterno.  
Vamos a experimentear algunos problemas tecnicos aqui, asi que puede ser que me pierda unos dias. Publicare el siguiente capitulo de "Lanzamiento de Apoyo" antes, solo para estar seguros, por que es muy probable que de aqui al domingo ya no tenga internet :( 


End file.
